PoR Ti
by Chocolate Slap
Summary: Después de varios años de relación con Hidan, Sakura se da cuenta que el realmente nunca sintió algo por ella a lo que la llevó a encontrar otro amor. Para Itachi empezó como un simple juego pero con el paso del tiempo se da cuenta que realmente la ama. Sakura se las vio muy mal cuando Hidan se enteró, lo que la llevara a buscar a Itachi.


Es mi primer Fic en esta página, así que no sean malos *_*

Acepto críticas y sugerencias

dejen reviews!

Después de varios años de relación con Hidan, Sakura se da cuenta que el realmente nunca sintió algo por ella a lo que la llevó a encontrar otro amor. Para Itachi empezó como un simple juego pero con el paso del tiempo se da cuenta que realmente la ama.

Sakura se las vio muy mal cuando Hidan se enteró, lo que la llevara a buscar a Itachi.

9:00 PM Sakura se encontraba en su habitación desesperada por ver a Itachi.

-Hola… , Itachi podemos vernos hoy en el café de la plaza 8?- El chico al oír esto suspiro. No tenía ganas de verla y mucho menos a esas horas, pero no podía negarse, sentía una desesperación en la voz de la joven.

- Son las 9, te veo en una hora en el café- Colgó antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más. Se acostó en la cama tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo. Esperaría ahí hasta que llegara la hora de ver a la chica.

-.-.-

Estacionó su deportivo enfrente del café Ichiraku. Bajó con poca gana poniendo la alarma, caminó hasta la puerta en lo que estiraba el cuello de su gabardina. Al entrar, buscó con la mirada a la chica. Notó que se encontraba sentada en uno de los pequeños gabinetes. Se empezó a acercar a ella hasta estar frente a ella.

-Sakura- La llamó secamente, esperando a que la chica volteara a verlo. Ella al instante se paró. Con verla, el chico pudo apreciar cómo se sonrojaba levemente, pero él no le dio importancia.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Pues veras, necesito pedirte un favor- Le dijo la chica bajando la mirada- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?- Él la miro extrañado. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Primero, en las dos últimas semanas no había hablado con él, por obvias razones y ahora quería pasar la noche en su casa, ¿qué tenía en la cabeza esa chica?

-Por favor, le dije a mis padres que pasaría la noche con Ino…

-Vámonos- La interrumpió de manera fría, sin emociones, cosa que la chica se quedó helada, pero reaccionó al instante. Salieron del café, hasta el deportivo. El chico le abrió la puerta y luego el se subió. El camino fue bastante tenso, ninguno decía algo.

Al llegar el chico le enseñó donde dormiría. A Sakura no le importó si fuera en un futón o en un pequeño sillón, le bastaba con estar tan lejos de su casa y de Hidan.

-Toma- Itachi le extendió un par de cobertores para taparse. Sakura le sonrió y las tomó- Escúchame Sakura, sólo será esta noche, mis padres regresaran mañana por la tarde- se volteó para ir a descansar a su habitación, pero la chica se lo impidió.

-Gracias Itachi- le susurró sentada en el sofá, el se giró y la contempló por unos instantes, ella se encontraba abrasando el cobertor.

-¿Trajiste pijama?- Preguntó tratando de ignorar lo que la chica había dicho. Sólo recibió una negación con la cabeza.

-Te traeré algo- le dijo alejándose de ella. Sakura contempló a Itachi al alejarse. Le dolía que él fuera frío con ella, pero entendía sus razones y no lo culpaba. Después de todo ella había defendido a Hidan.

Itachi llegó con una camisa blanca, se la extendió y fue directo a la cocina. En lo que esperaba a que se calentara el café, pudo ver a la chica desvestirse para ponerse la camisa. Al dejar su piel desnuda, Itachi pudo ver varias marcas moradas y rojas que inundaban todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

Sakura una vez desnuda se puso la camisa, pero antes que empezará a abotonarla la mano de itachi la detuvo, haciendo que volteara a su dirección. La pelirosa lo miró sin comprenderlo, sintió los largos dedos del pelinegro tocar su cuello y de ahí deslizarse hasta sus hombros presionando las mercas que tenía. Ella trató de alejarse, pero él se lo impidió, tomando sus muñecas con fuerza, haciendo esto, la chica hizo el gesto de dolor. El ojinegro al notarlo le subió levemente las mangas dejando mostrar marcas en sus muñecas, las delineó cuidadosamente. Sakura en una distracción se logró zafar y voltearse.

La ojijade sintió como sus hombros se iban descubriendo, pasando por los brazos la tela hasta que cayó al piso. Itachi la regresó a él, haciendo que la chica quedara expuesta a su vista. Sintió los ojos penetrantes del moreno en todo su cuerpo tanto que empezó a tener frío y vergüenza. Desvió la mirada, no podía soportar que la viera de esa manera, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

Itachi no podía creer lo que veía, Hidan se había pasado esta vez. Estaba destrozado, no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre la chica, la envolvió con sus brazos, la presionó tan fuerte que podría jurar que la lastimaba.

-¿Porqué…porqué te hizo esto?- Preguntó el chico entre dientes. Sakura al sentir como itachi la apretaba hacia él no puedo evitar un leve gemido.

- Porque lo deje de amar-La chica se río falsamente hasta que empezó a sacar las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Estabas enojado y también es algo vergonzoso.

-Tonta- dijo en un susurro- Con estas cosas mis patéticos enojos no importan.

-Quería hablar contigo, pero no sabía cómo, Hidan siempre está en todos lados…

-Pero aquí no está… sólo estamos tu y yo. Olvídate de el por esta noche.

-.-.-

Se entraban acostados la cama del ojinegro. Él trataba de dormir pero ella se lo impedía.

-Itachi- Lo llamó con timéis- Debo confesarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo rendido abriendo los ojos. Sakura se giró y lo miró a los ojos- Le dije a Hidan que amaba a otra persona,¿ recuerdas?

-Aja- contestó adormilado.

-Pues esa persona eres tú- Soltó la chica sonrojada metiendo la cabeza en el pecho del chico

-Tonta- El chico se separó de ella dándole un beso en los labios- ¿De quién más estarías hablando?- Le sonrió y quedaron abrazados hasta el amanecer.

Espero sus reviews *_*


End file.
